


Learning

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Sex, Multi, OT3, Oral, Sex, Teaching, good people have good sex, teaching is definitely a kink, vanilla as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Not-noncompliant with S&F but not explicitly in it, either. Just some nice fluffy smut.





	Learning

Her voice is thick and slightly slurry, as if all of the muscles in her tongue and jaw have taken a vacation, and the thought makes her laugh a little. "You _broke_ me," she announces to Hawkeye's salty, damp neck. Then she licks it. Just a little. Just a taste. He tastes like good work.

He tightens his hold on her, just enough. Kisses her mussed hair. "Took me long enough," he mutters. "I was starting to think I'd never see what you looked like with your composure untied."

Peggy groans, presses herself against the leg that's intertwined with hers to keep herself from running off to the bathroom to clean up. Hawkeye's breath hitches as he pushes back against her, ever so slightly.

Whatcha thinking about?" she asks, walking two fingers around the edge of his shoulderblade. She loves how awake he is. BJ's never stiffed her on affection, not in the ways her friends describe their husbands doing - he's never passed out before she's finished, or failed to hold her after.

But he does get sleepy. Sweet, but spent, and he needs a good few hours before he's recharged. Hawkeye, on the other hand, seems recharged by sex itself.

He copies the movement of her fingers on her own back, and they play like this, mirroring each other, trying to anticipate the other's next move so that their fingers dance on each others' skin in perfect synchronicity.

"I'm thinking..." he begins. "I'm thinking about what you look like when Beej is on his knees for you." His voice is low, husky, no trace of the jokester in him. "How you're so focused, so intense." He can feel her squirm against his thigh, a slight dripping down his leg. The thought makes him shudder, breaks his concentration.

"Funny, I was thinking of something very similar."

Oh?"

"I never do that for him," she says quietly. "It's not - it's only come up a few times, and it's never quite worked. I don't know. But I see you doing it and it makes me want to." She traces a simple pattern over and over again, looping around his spine and up to the base of his neck, until he catches on and does the same on hers. They don't vary the pattern, just stay together, loop after endless loop.

"You know you don't have to do things just because I do, Peggy Jane. You know you're enough for him, right? Hell, there are - " he chuckles - "certainly things you bring to the table that are far beyond my reach."

"I'm not saying I'm ashamed," she says quickly. "I just - um - I think maybe I don't know well enough what I'm doing. How not to make it ache so much? How to - " she blushes, hard. Admitting ignorance is not among her easier graces. "How to keep my teeth out of the way, I suppose. How to last as long as - " she cuts off again.

"So, if I'm not mistaken...you're asking me for a lesson?"

"You could call it that," she says, with just a trace of dignity-saving haughtiness in her voice.

They blindfold him first. Peg wants to put earmuffs on him, and BJ is game enough, despite not really understanding the context, but he looks so ridiculous with Peg's fluffy purple earmuffs on the sides of his head that she can't stop laughing, and eventually takes them off.

They put on a record instead, and the sounds of Peggy Lee singing _/never know how much I love you / never know how much I care/_ fill the room with enough sound that Peg and Hawkeye can whisper to each other undetected.

He's half hard with anticipation already, sitting patiently on the edge of the bed in black briefs and his bathrobe, and Hawkeye's pulled up a chair next to Peggy, who's kneeling on a small stack of pillows.

"Don't go right in at first," he whispers to her. "Make him earn it. Let him feel your breath on him. Kiss him anywhere else. You know this part." And oh how she does. BJ twitches when she lays her hands on his thighs, when she slides a palm over his briefs and gives him a quick squeeze, feeling him stiffen under her fingers.

Her only regret about the music is not being able to hear the smaller sounds that come from him, but memory serves her well enough as she kisses the spot above his left knee. A well-placed finger pressed to his sternum, and he all but hits the deck, lying down so she can slide his briefs off, so she can crawl a little bit up the bed, letting him feel the silkiest part of her nightie against him.

This time he groans, audibly, reaches for her hips, lifting to meet her, all want and impatience. Hawk taps her ankle and she comes back down. "Don't get distracted!" he scolds with a grin.

She gets a hand on BJ's cock and strokes it lazily as Hawkeye talks her through the next part.

"Now, when you start, lead with your tongue. Don't worry about getting everything in your mouth; focus on getting as much contact as possible. Think popsicle, think ice cream. Got that?" She nods. He hands her a cup of water with a straw in it, like a boxer. The water is hot - not enough to scald, but certainly enough to steep tea. He winks at her.

"Little trick I picked up in the middle of winter. If I could keep a cup of coffee hot long enough to sip, it drove him crazy." She takes a few gulps of water and leans in. At first, she's tentative, poking her tongue out like a child making a face, but then Hawk whispers "Ice cream," again, and she gets the hang of it, lapping at him, exploring the contours and softness and she doesn't quite realize the effect she's having until he starts to thrash.

" _Fuck_ , Peggy that feels so good, I - how do you _do_ that? Oh Gd, Peggy, please don't stop, don't stop - " his voice nearly cracks on the last part.

"Stay with him," Hawkeye urges. "You're doing wonderfully. Is your jaw all right?" She starts to nod, then gives him another thumbs-up. "Good. Oh, it's a thing of beauty, what you're doing to him. He's coming undone and you're doing that - you. I can see - " his voice picks up a little mischief - "I can see why you like watching this."

 

Peg's got half a mind to reach for Hawkeye while she's at it, but she wants all her focus on BJ for the moment. She gives another experimental nod, taking in another inch.

"Use your hands to cover the rest of him," Hawk suggests, and it helps, eases the pressure to take more, go deeper. She could stay like this for awhile.

J's hands make their way down to her hair, working deep and gripping - not pulling, but woven and tight and it calls Peg's attention away for a second, stops her from obsessing over whether she's doing it exactly right, because she's never had her hair tugged like this and it feels /good./ Good enough for a surprised, aroused groan. It gets muffled and absorbed by her full mouth, and  BJ shudders, so she does it again.

 

"/Fuck,/ Peggy Jane, you are a /natural,/" Hawkeye says. "Watching you do this is the best idea you've ever had. If I wasn't so intent on seeing this through with you, I'd stop you and take you on the /spot./"

 

His words call a hard blush, as she realizes exactly how much she's enjoying this for the first time. BJ's clutching at her hair with one hand, his other twisted in the sheets, and he's trying so hard not to buck, not to shove, and he knows if he opens is eyes and sees Peg's pretty lips stretched around him he's going to absolutely lose it.

 

 

"He's getting close - you can tell, right?" Hawkeye puts a steadying hand on BJ's abdomen, right above Peg's head. "You want to finish him off, or - " his voice drops again, and she can hear the need in it - "you want to watch me do it?"

 

She knows what he means, has watched it happen so many times, the way he drinks him down, abrupt and bitter, and there's a part of her that wants to see it through so badly, a part of her that wants to do this for BJ. But then, an unbidden flash of her coughing, choking, gagging - it's too likely. She gets nervous, pulls her mouth away.

 

BJ thrusts wildly into empty air for a second, an irrepressible "No!" escaping him before he catches himself. "Peg? Peg, are you all right?"

 

"I'm okay, darling, I promise." Peg sidles up next to him on the bed.

 

"She's maginificent, Beej. I just got jealous and couldn't resist." Hawkeye takes her spot and, with one adoring, hungry look at the man below him, takes him as far as he can.

 

Instantly, BJ gets rougher, digging his fingers into Hawk's hair and holding his head still as he twists and jerks and shudders, swearing and gasping into bitten-off moans all the while. Peggy slips a hand down and is utterly unsurprised to find herself soaked as Hawkeye finishes him off. She watches the familiar ripple of his throat and mirrors him unconsciously, swallowing hard.


End file.
